The Weasley's
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: We saw the beginning. We saw the ending. What about all the moments in between? Starring Ron and Hermione, with appearances by Harry, Ginny, kids, parents, friends and enemies.
1. Hair

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is going to be a collection of one shots giving us a look at Ron and Hermione's life together. They'll range from T to M.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''Okay, love. I need to get going or I'm gonna miss my appointment.'' Elizabeth said as she kissed Rose's cheek on more time. ''Can you say 'Bye, Nana'?'' she asked Rose, who gurgled in response around her binky.

''Mum, she's only four months old.'' Hermione said as she took Rose in her arms and kissed her cheek.

''Well, she's very advanced for her age. You never know.'' Elizabeth said, picking up her purse.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Yesterday, her mum swore Rose said her name. Every time she visited, her mum said she saw or heard Rose do something advanced.

''Are you going to see Rozalyn?'' Hermione asked. Her mum had been getting her hair done by Rozalyn Sherwood since before Hermione was born.

''Yes. I'm overdue for a cut.''

''Would you mind if I came with you? I've been thinking of doing something different with my hair, and Rozalyn is the only person I would trust.'' Hermione asked.

''Sure. Are you gonna bring Rose, or let Molly watch her?'' Elizabeth asked, smiling.

''I'll bring her. Molly's visiting Auntie Muriel today, and Roz hasn't met Rose yet.'' Hermione said. ''Can you hold her while I get my shoes and pack her bag?''

''Of course. Come to Nana, my beautiful baby.'' Elizabeth said, putting her arms out. ''You get your shoes, and I'll get Rose's bag ready.''

''Thanks.'' Hermione said as the three walked up the stairs.

''It's not a problem.'' Elizabeth said as she turned to go to the nursery.

* * *

''Oh my god! Is this Rose?'' Rozalyn asked as they entered the salon. Rozalyn reminded Hermione of Narcissa Malfoy in looks. She was very thin, with a black bob haircut she kept brushed away from her face, and had just a bit of grey around her ears. However, she was like Molly in attitude. She loved taking care of people.

''Yes. How are you, Roz?'' Hermione asked, giving her a one armed hug.

''Oh, fine. Business has been a bit slow, but what can I do?'' the older lady asked.

''Sorry to hear that.'' Hermione said. Seeing Roz was smiling at Rose, she asked, "'Would you like to hold her?''

''May I?'' Roz asked. Hermione just handed Rose to her. ''Well, aren't you just the most gorgeous baby? Looks just like you when you were a baby, love.'' Roz said to Hermione.

''Please. She's all Ron.'' Hermione said as she sat down in a chair by the window, setting the diaper bag on the chair next to her.

''And how is Ron? Still deliciously handsome?'' Roz asked.

''Yes, he is.'' Hermione smirked. ''And busy. He just got promoted at work, so he's been working longer hours.'' she said as Roz handed Rose back.

'What is it he does, again?'' Roz asked, wrapping a towel around her mum's shoulders.

''He's in law enforcement.'' Elizabeth said. ''And he's brilliant at his job. What's his crime solve rate, Hermione?''

''Ninety-eight percent.'' Hermione said, proudly.

''Very impressive.'' Roz said.

''Yes, it is.'' Hermione agreed. ''Mum, did you remember to pack one of Rose's bottles?'' she asked as Rose began to fuss.

''Side pocket, dear.'' Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Roz continued talking, gossiping about some woman at church, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was focused on Rose, her beautiful baby. She wasn't kidding when she said she was all Ron. Rose had Ron's hair, which Hermione was thankful for. She had Ron's blue eyes that Hermione adored, Ron's nose and lips. She was pudgy like Hermione was as a baby, had Hermione's attitude and Ron's appetite. She was, in a word, perfect.

''Hermione, love, did you hear me?'' her mum's voice drifted in.

''I'm sorry. I zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?'' Hermione asked.

''It's your turn to get your hair done.'' Roz said, patting the chair Elizabeth was just in.

''Oh!'' Hermione exclaimed. She handed Rose to her mum, and sat in the chair.

''Now, what were you thinking about doing to your hair?'' Roz asked as she met Hermione's eyes in the mirror, wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

* * *

''Does it look okay?'' Hermione asked for the tenth time on their way back to her and Ron's house.

''Hermione, it looks beautiful. Trust me.'' Elizabeth said with a sigh.

''It's not too short?'' Hermione asked, playing with the ends. Her hair was now just above her shoulders, and Roz had managed to straighten it, and added bangs.

''It looks fine, love. Please, trust your mother. It looks perfect on you.'' Elizabeth said, turning down their street.

''Sorry. It's just..so different.'' Hermione said, making Elizabeth sigh again.

''Rose, baby, tell your mummy she looks beautiful.'' Elizabeth said to Rose, who gurgled. ''See, she agrees.'' Elizabeth laughed.

''I just hope Ron agrees. He's not big on change.'' Hermione said.

''He'll love it. Besides, just tell him you needed this.'' her mum said, pulling into the driveway.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked.

''I've been there. You're in love with Rose, and you wouldn't not have her, but you feel out of sorts.'' Elizabeth said, shutting off the car.

''Yes.'' Hermione sighed. ''I love being a mum, but I do feel odd.'' she agreed. ''I look at myself in the mirror, and I don't look like a mum. I look like my old self.''

''Right. After you were born, I went and got my hair cut short and colored a lighter brunette color, hoping it would help me feel more like a 'mum'. And don't forget about Ginny. After she had James, she cut her hair shorter.'' Elizabeth said. ''Trust me, honey. Every new mother does something different to themselves after their child is born. And you look beautiful.'' she said, running her hand down Hermione's hair.

''Thanks, mum. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?'' Hermione asked, opening her door.

''I'll pick you and Rose up around eleven.'' Elizabeth said as Hermione walked to the back door.

''Say 'bye, Nana'.'' Hermione said to Rose as she opened the back door. Hermione picked up the diaper bag and moved to pick Rose up, careful not to bang her head on the roof.

''Bye bye, Rose.'' Elizabeth said. Hermione shut both doors and walked up the sidewalk.

* * *

''Hermione?'' Ron yelled as he stepped out of the floo.

''In the kitchen!'' she yelled, leaning down to put the chicken in the oven.

''Hey. I'm so glad..to..be home.'' Ron said, stopping in the doorway, staring at her hair.

''Well?'' Hermione asked, running her hand through her hair. ''Do you like it?''

Ron didn't say anything, just walked until he was standing in front of her. Slowly, he reached his hand out and took some of her hair in his hand.

''What brought this on?'' he asked.

''I just felt like a change.'' Hermione shrugged. ''Do you not like it?''

''No, no, I do. It's just shorter than I'm used to. And you straightened it.'' he said slowly, reaching out to touch it again. ''Why?''

''Well..I love Rose, you know I do. I just..haven't felt like a mum. So, I thought I'd do something different.'' Hermione said.

''And do you? Feel different, I mean?'' he asked.

''I do. I feel more like a mum.'' Hermione said.

''In a good way, though, right?'' Ron asked.

''In the best way.'' Hermione smiled.

''Then I love it.'' Ron said, pulling her into his ams and hugging her tight. ''And I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' Hermione said, smiling up at him.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time! **

**If we don't meet again til after, Happy Holidays! **

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	2. Hermione Starts Smoking Again

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron woke in the middle of the night, expecting to turn over and feel his wife of fifteen years, Hermione, lying beside him. He got rather alarmed at feeling just an empty space where she should have been. He got out of bed and put his feet into his old, but comfortable, Chudley Cannons slippers.

''Hermione?'' he whisper yelled out in the hallway. The bathroom door was open, so he knew she wasn't in there. He walked down the stairs, deciding to check in Hermione's office. She had a tendency to get carried away with whatever new case she was working. Like at Hogwarts all those years ago, she would get caught up and forget to eat and sleep. Of course, her hard work had paid off and she had been made the head of the DMLE a couple years ago.

''Mione, are you in here?'' he asked as he opened the door to her office. Seeing nothing, including his wife, he turned and walked to the kitchen. ''Mione?'' he asked, seeing the lights on. Again, he saw nothing. Until he turned and saw the back door open. Curious, he pulled his wand out of his waistband and walked slowly outside. He saw nothing unusual in his backyard, so he turned to go back inside. That is, until he saw Hermione standing beside the shed. She was facing away from him, half in the moonlight, half in the dark.

''Hermione, love? What are you doing out here?'' Ron asked as he walked toward her.

Hermione stiffened as she heard his voice. ''I..uh..I just..I couldn't sleep, is all.'' she stuttered, trying to keep her voice steady. She grimaced as she heard his footsteps getting closer. ''What are you doing up?'' she asked, still not facing him.

''Well, I woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe you were still working on that Flores case, but you weren't in your office.'' Ron said. As an Auror, he was trained to be alert for odd behavior, and right now, his wife was acting very odd. ''What are you doing, anyway?''

''Shit.'' Hermione whispered. She half turned to look at him, keeping her right side in the darkness. ''Nothing.'' she said, accidentally exhaling as she answered, a stream of smoke coming out of her mouth.

''Dammit, Hermione! You're smoking again?'' Ron exclaimed.

''A little bit.''

''Hermione, you promised the last time you were gonna quit for good!''

''I know that!'' Hermione yelled. ''But, between my job, you, the kids..''

''Oh, don't give me that! Those were the same excuses you used the last time you started smoking again!'' he yelled. ''We had a deal, Hermione.''

''I know that.'' Hermione sighed. ''Look, can we talk about this later? I really want to go back to bed now.'' she said, walking past him to go inside.

''Yeah, okay. But we will be talking about this!'' Ron said as he followed her.

The two went up to their bedroom, where they lay in silence for a long while before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, neither Ron nor Hermione had brought the subject up. They had gotten up, had breakfast with the kids and flooed to the Burrow a bit later for the big family dinner. Everything was going well, until Molly brought up the subject unknowingly.

''Oh, I'm glad everyone could be here!'' she said as the whole family sat around the table outside. ''We aren't having the usual roast today. Instead, we're having smoked salmon for a change.'' she added as she sat down.

''Well, Hermione, you should enjoy this. I know how much you like smoked things.'' Ron sniped at her.

''Ron, I don't think this is the time or the place for that.'' Hermione said sweetly as she placed some pasta on her plate. ''We'll discuss this later. At home.'' she added, glaring at Ron.

''What's daddy talking about?'' Rose asked as she looked at her parents.

''Nothing, Rosie. Eat your lunch.'' Hermione said, pointing to Rose's plate.

''What's going on, guys?'' Harry said, asking the question the whole family wanted to ask as they watched Ron and Hermione's conversation.

''It's noth..'' Hermione started.

''Hermione's smoking again.'' Ron said, cutting her off.

''Hermione!'' Ginny and Harry yelled at the same time.

''You're smoking again, mum?'' Rose asked incredulously.

''Take your plate and go sit with your cousins.'' Hermione said. Rose gave her a sad look and walked over to the small patch of grass where the other kids were sitting.

''Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is?'' Ginny asked.

''I thought you finally kicked the habit for good?'' Harry asked.

''I did, and yes, I know how bad it is. But, it helps me feel better when I'm stressed out.'' Hermione said. ''Besides, it's not like I'm the only one with a bad habit around here. Ron, when you come home from work, the first thing you do is have a glass or two of firewhiskey.'' she said.

''Yeah, well..we're not talking about me, are we?'' Ron said, pointing a finger at Hermione. ''We're talking about you.''

''Oh, get off it, Ron! So I smoked a couple cigarettes, big deal! Besides myself, who am I hurting?'' Hermione yelled. ''I only smoke when I'm stressed out anyway!''

''Oh, and you were stressed out at three this morning were you?'' Ron asked.

''Well..not exactly.'' Hermione said.

''Three this morning?'' Charlie asked, confused.

''Yeah.'' Ron said. ''I found Hermione beside the shed this morning smoking a cigarette.'' he said, looking at Charlie.

''Oh, Hermione.'' Molly sighed.

''It's not really a big deal, guys. It's just a couple cigarettes.'' Hermione said defensively.

''Mmm..there's nothing like that first cigarette in the morning.'' Percy sighed. He, like Hermione, used to smoke as well. However, unlike Hermione, he had quit and never started again.

''And with a big cup of coffee.'' Hermione agreed.

''Hermione! Focus!'' Ron yelled. ''I don't understand how you could start again.''

''No, you don't. I have a very stressful job, Ronald. I need something like smoking so I can relax and not take my anger and frustrations and bad days out on you or the kids!'' she yelled.

''Oh, because being an auror is a fucking walk in the park, is it?'' Ron yelled.

''Language!'' Molly and Fleur snapped as a few of the kids looked up at Ron's yelling.

''Well what would you have me do, Ron?'' Hermione yelled.

''Something other than smoke! Eat. Drink. Go to the gym to work off your anger.''

''Yeah, Hermione. You could start coming with me to the gym.'' Angelina said. ''Work off your anger in kickboxing class.''

''I dunno.'' Hermione said. She thought about those suggestions. She couldn't start stress eating, or she'd swell up like that time Harry blew up his Aunt Marge. She had worked too hard to keep as slim as she was before she had Rose. She didn't want to start drinking. She would tolerate it in small amounts, but she really despised the taste of firewhiskey. So, it looked like she was going to start going to the gym.

''Alright. That could work.'' Hermione said. She reached into her bag beside her feet and grabbed her pack of cigarettes, handing them to Ron. ''Get rid of them.'' she said. As he pulled out his wand, she gave him a sad look. ''Not in front of me. It's like saying goodbye to an old friend.'' she added as Rose and Hugo came to stand beside her.

''Alright.'' Ron said. He got up and walked around to the side of the house, out of the family's view, vanishing them. He put his wand back in his pants and walked back to the table, stopping by Hermione before he sat down. ''I'm proud of you.'' he said, kissing her head.

''I'm proud of you, too, mum.'' Rose said from beside Hermione.

''Me too, mummy!'' Hugo yelled, before going back to his lunch.

True to her word, Hermione quit smoking. For good, this time. She instead started going to the gym three times a week, working off her frustrations, and getting in shape at the same time.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Til next time!**

**XOXO -Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Home

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you to the reviewers, followers and favoriters.**

**I'm still snowed in, so yay! Another update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was getting crankier by the second as she followed Ron through the trees behind the Burrow. She had had enough of trees during their camping trip two years ago. Not to mention, it was freezing, and early.

''Ron! Would you please tell me where we're going?'' she asked as they trudged through the fallen leaves.

''Just a bit further, Hermione.'' Ron said as he led the way.

Hermione huffed. ''You said that ten minutes ago!'' she growled. ''I'll tell you one thing, Ronald Weasley. Wherever we're going, it'd better be good. It's cold, it's six thirty in the morning, and after our adventure, I hate trees!'' she yelled. ''Did I mention it's six thirty in the morning?''

''You did. Twice.'' Ron said with a laugh. ''And I promise, this'll be worth it.'' he said, grabbing her hand to pull her along.

''It better be or I'm going to make you very, very sorry.'' Hermione grumbled, making Ron laugh again.

After another five minutes of walking, Ron stopped at the edge of a clearing. ''Here we are.'' he said.

''Um..where exactly is here?'' Hermione asked, looking around.

''Here.'' Ron said, walking forward. ''Isn't it beautiful?''

''Ron, sweetie,'' Hermione said slowly, ''it's an empty field.''

''Yeah, it is for now.'' he said, turning to look at her. ''But it won't be for long if you agree.'' he said, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

''Agree to what?'' Hermione asked.

''When my Uncles Gideon and Fabian died, they left something to each of us kids. I won't bore you with what everyone else got. Uncle Fabian left me his chess set, and Uncle Gideon left me all this.'' Ron said. ''The Burrow property ends halfway through the woods we just walked through..''

''You mean where that tree has a blue line painted on it?'' Hermione guessed.

''Yeah.'' Ron nodded. ''That's where this property starts, and it ends five miles in either direction.'' he said. He walked over to Hermione and took her hands in his. ''After we get married, I want to come back from our fantastic honeymoon to a real house. I mean, I like our flat, but I want us to have a real home.''

''Oh, Ron.'' Hermione sighed.

''A place where we can curl up by the fire on a cold day. Where we can bring our children home from the hospital. Where they can play on a swingset in the front yard or ride their brooms in the backyard. Where you can have your flower garden, or veggie patch, or both if you wanted. Where we can sit on the porch when the sun's going down and watch our children play. Where we come home from work and just shut the rest of the world out and it'll just be us two. Where we can just be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, not two-thirds of the golden trio.'' Ron said, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione smiled, tears of joy running down her face. ''That sounds..wonderful, Ron.'' she sighed.

''I want your input on this, you know.'' he said. He pulled away from her and ran over to the field. ''Like here, we could have our bedroom facing the east so we can see the sunrise every morning.'' he shouted back to her. ''Oh, and here, we can have a joint office.'' he said, walking to the north. ''And we can have a huge living room, and a playroom for our future kids.'' he said, getting more excited by the minute.

''All that sounds great, Ron.'' Hermione said, walking over to join him. ''And we can fence in the backyard so you can finally get that dog you've been wanting.'' she smiled.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.'' she said, yelping as he picked her up and swung her around.

''This is gonna be great, Hermione, you'll see.'' Ron said, holding her tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. ''I swear, you won't regret this.'' he said, a single tear running down his cheek.

''Never.'' Hermione agreed.

The two made their way back to the Burrow where they had been staying while Molly and Arthur were away visiting Charlie. Immediately, they got to work, with the help of Dean and Seamus, as well as Harry and Neville, and drew up the plans for their dream home. It ended up being a bigger house than they planned, but it was theirs, and it was perfect.

Ron did get his dog, a Saint Bernard he named Chudley, who sported an orange collar. On the weekends, locals in Devon became used to seeing the two walking through town on their way to the bakery, where Ron would buy Hermione a week's supply of a special blend of coffee she liked, and a secret cinnamon roll for Chudley.

Hermione got her flower garden, as well as her veggie patch. Along with Neville's help, she had one of the most beautiful gardens in the wizarding world. She added a greenhouse to the property later, and brew veggies year round, which she sold at a small side business known as 'Granger's Garden' in Diagon Alley and later, a second location in Hogsmeade.

During the time they were building the house, Ron cleared the same route they walked that first day. He paved it, making it easier to walk, as well. Hermione added a charm to it, ensuring it was always clear of snow, leaves, and would never become slippery in the rain. When Hermione was pregnant with Rose, she would often go for a walk down that path, often getting sentimental about the first time she walked down it. Ron, upon discovering this, added a small bench where she could sit, as well as a cover to it.

Years later, upon Rose's insistence, a small playground was built to the side of the house. Their home became the go-to hang out spot for their nieces and nephews due to the playground, as well as the treehouse Hugo insisted on having. There were many times Ron would come home from work and find his house filled to the brim with kids, which he never minded. James, Albus and Lily were the most frequent, just living on the property to the west.

Their home was always filled with love, laughter, kids, brothers, cousins, in-laws, friends, warmth, and a certain something that no one could put their finger on. But, there was never a dull moment in the life of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	4. Wedding Protest

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves for this. **

**Here's the next installment, as if you didn't know. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''Hermione! Let's go!'' Ron shouted up the stairs. ''Hugo, stop fiddling with your tie.'' he said to his son who had been messing with his tie for the last ten minutes.

''But, dad..'' Hugo whined.

''Hugo.'' Ron said sternly. ''I mean it. Leave it alone.''

''Alright.'' Hugo grumbled, throwing himself on the sofa.

''Have you seen your sister?'' Ron asked, looking in the mirror by the stairs, checking his hair was still how he styled it.

''Yeah, she was in the loo fixing her hair earlier.'' Hugo said, rolling his eyes.

''Rose, hurry up!'' Ron shouted again, this time for his daughter.

''Just a minute!'' Rose snapped, her voice carrying downstairs.

''Don't take that tone with me and for Merlin's sake, hurry up!'' Ron shouted, shaking his head.

Five minutes later, Rose came bouncing down the stairs. She was wearing a light green short sleeved dress and a pair of green ballet flats, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail.

''Yuck! What happened to you?'' Hugo asked, leaning over the edge of the sofa and pretending to throw up. ''You look like a girl! Eugh!''

''Yeah? I'd rather look like a girl than the back end of a hippogriff.'' Rose retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

''Alright, that's enough.'' Ron said, stopping their bickering before it truly got started. ''Rose, you look very lovely.''

''Thanks, daddy!'' the sixteen year old smiled.

''Is your mum ready, do ya know?'' Ron asked as he placed his hand on Rose's shoulder and steered her toward the door.

''When I saw her, she was dressed but just sitting at her vanity with her head in her hands.'' Rose said. ''She said she's not going.''

''Alright. I'll go talk to her, you two go wait in the car.'' Ron said, sighing as he turned back to the stairs. ''Behave yourselves!'' he yelled over his shoulder, knowing Rose and Hugo were pushing each other. At 16 and 13, his children still behaved as though they were toddlers around each other. Walking into his and Hermione's bedroom, he stopped seeing his wife sitting at her vanity like Rose said.

''I'm not going.'' Hermione said in a muffled voice.

Ron sighed again and walked over to stand behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. ''Hermione, love..'' he started.

''No, Ron. I'm not going. End of discussion.'' Hermione said, raising her head to look at him in the mirror. ''This is ridiculous, and I will not support it.''

''Don't you think you're being childish, Hermione?'' he asked sternly.

''No, I don't.'' she said, raising her chin in defiance. ''Daddy has only been gone for five years, and here she is, marrying another man.'' she said, gesturing to the left as if her mother was standing there.

Ron hung his head, trying to hide his smile from his wife. ''Hermione, would you just listen to yourself? Your father has been gone for _five years_. Now, I don't know about you, but I think that's more than suitable to mourn the man before she moved on.'' he said, chuckling a bit. ''Besides, you know in the wizarding world, the appropriate length of time for mourning before you move on to someone else is only a year.''

''Well, what I think is appropriate and what the rest of the world thinks is completely different.'' Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes.

''What did you think? That Elizabeth would stay in mourning for the rest of her life?'' Ron asked. He had asked her that same question at least twenty times this week, and he knew her answer would be..

''YES! YES, I DID! SHE SHOULD MOVE IN HERE WITH US AND SIT AROUND REMEMBERING ALL THE GOOD TIMES SHE HAD DURING HER NEARLY FORTY YEAR MARRIAGE! NOT REPLACE HIM WITH SOME..RETIRED SAILOR!'' Hermione yelled, tears rolling down her face.

''Alright, alright. No need to shout it at me.'' a voice said sadly from the door. Looking in the mirror, Hermione and Ron saw Elizabeth standing in the door.

''I'll wait in the car, love.'' Ron whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He turned to leave the room, patting Elizabeth on the arm as he passed her.

Elizabeth took several small steps into the room. It did not escape her notice that Hermione refused to look at her. Stepping to the same spot Ron had been standing in, she looked at her daughter in the mirror and sighed.

''Are you really refusing to come to my wedding, Hermione?'' she asked, gently patting Hermione's hair.

''Yes, I am.'' Hermione said in a quiet voice.

''You always were the most stubborn creature on God's green earth. Your father always said so.'' Elizabeth said, causing Hermione's eyes to snap to hers in the mirror. ''I know you like David very much. I also know you gave him your blessing for this wedding. What I don't know, however, is why you're suddenly kicking up such a fuss about it?''

Hermione sighed. She knew she'd been found out. There was no point in fighting anymore, so she took a deep breath, and looked down at her hands.

''You're right. I do like David. He's charming, and funny, intelligent and a man of values. Not to mention he's great with the kids. I see how happy he makes you, mum. I really do. Since you began seeing him, you laugh more, you don't take things as seriously as you used to. David makes you get out and live now and then.'' Hermione said. ''It's just..since Christmas, when David proposed, you don't talk about daddy as often as you used to. It seemed like..like you were forgetting all those years you spent with him.'' she said, tears running down her face once more.

''Oh, Hermione.'' Elizabeth said, leaning down to hug her, and placing her chin on Hermione's shoulder. ''I adored the time I spent with Richard. Those were 37 of the best years I've ever had.'' she said, her voice breaking at the end. ''I wouldn't trade them for all the tea in China, love. I will _always_ love and remember him. But, honey, he's _gone._ But I'm not. And through some big stroke of luck, I managed to fall in love again, even when I swore to myself I never would.'' she said, smiling through her tears. ''Hermione, believe it or not, your father and I did talk about this while he was alive. He wanted me to be happy after he was gone. Made me promise I would try my hardest to be. And I am.''

Hermione quickly stood up and embraced her mum. She cried with such emotion her body was shaking. ''Oh, mum. I'm so sorry. I've been acting just beastly about this.'' she said. She pulled away, and looked at her mum. ''This is really what you want?''

Elizabeth nodded. ''This is what I want.''

Hermione smiled her usual bright smile. She grabbed her wand and cast a spell to fix her makeup which had smeared. Grabbing a handkerchief out of the drawer of her vanity, she placed it in her clutch. She turned to face her mum and smiled as she cast the same makeup spell on her with her permission. ''Okay. Let's go make you Mrs. Admiral David Gentry.'' she smiled.

''Hermione, before we go, could you do something for me?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Sure. What?''

''Could you put on a different dress, please?'' she asked, looking at the black dress Hermione was wearing.

''Okay, mum. Why don't you go on down to the car and I'll change real quick?'' Hermione asked, laughing. After Elizabeth left, Hermione quickly changed into a red dress and heels, pinning her hair back on one side with a rose hairclip.

That afternoon, in front of nearly 150 people, Ms. Elizabeth Granger became Mrs. Admiral David Gentry, even though Hermione was still silently protesting.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	5. Baby Makes Three

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. Or even just taking the time to read this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was lying on the sofa, trying to stay awake, and failing. She had been so tired lately, she found herself falling asleep at the oddest times. Like yesterday. She fell asleep at the table of the Burrow during the weekly family dinner.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione was sitting next to Ron, trying for all she was worth to stay awake. She had finished almost everything on her plate, and was picking at her carrots._

_''Mione, you done with your carrots?'' Ron asked._

_''Mmmm.'' Hermione mumbled, putting her fork down._

_''Okay, well I'm gonna finish them for you.'' Ron said, grabbing her plate and pulling it toward him, just in time for Hermione's head to hit the table._

_''Hermione!'' Molly yelled, running over to her. ''Oh, poor dear.'' she mumbled to herself. Looking up, she smiled at the family. ''Don't worry. She's only asleep.'' she smiled._

_The rest of the family broke out in quiet chuckles when a small snore came from Hermione a moment later._

_''Should I take her to my old room?'' Ron asked as he moved her hair off her face. _

_''No, you'll just wake her.'' Molly said, as she summoned a pillow from the sofa in the living room and slid it under Hermione's head. _

_ END FLASHBACK_

''Hello, is this the Weasley residence?'' a voice sounded from the floo, waking Hermione.

''Yes, it is.'' she called back, groggily, not getting up from the sofa.

''Oh, good. Are you Mrs. Weasley? Mrs. Hermione Weasley?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Excellent. Mrs. Weasley, I'm Healer Thompson from St. Mungos. I have the results of your test here.''

''Oh? Can you finally tell me why I've been so tired I can barely stay awake at work?'' Hermione asked, sitting up.

''Yes, I can. Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley. According to the results, you're around seven weeks pregnant.'' Healer Thompson said happily.

''Ohmygod! Really?'' Hermione asked in a high voice.

''Yes, really. We have scheduled an appointment with Healer Winchester on Wednesday at two pm.''

''Thank you!'' Hermione said.

''You're welcome. Congratulations again, Mrs. Weasley.'' Healer Thompson said before disconnecting the floo call.

Hermione put her hands on her stomach as she leaned back against the sofa. In just over seven months, she and Ron would be parents. They had decided when they got married not to use protection anymore, and if it happened, it happened. With their jobs, their Order of Merlin award money and several investments, they'd be alright if a baby came along. And now, it was.

Seven weeks. 'Ron's birthday.' Hermione thought. That was when their new bundle of joy was conceived. Smiling, she summoned her shoes and decided to make a small trip to London. She wasn't going to hesitate in telling Ron the good news, and she knew just how to do it.

* * *

When Ron stepped out of the floo that night, he was surprised to see his living room illuminated by dozens of little jars filled with bluebell flames. Hermione's specialty next to the flock of birds she used on him more than once.

''Welcome home, Ron.'' Hermione said from the doorway to the kitchen.

''Hi, love.'' he said as he went and gave her a kiss. ''What's all this?''

''I just thought I'd do something special.'' she shrugged. ''Why don't you go wash up? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.'' she said, patting his chest. ''I thought we could do like before we were married and eat on the coffee table.'' she smiled.

''Alright. Be back in a moment.'' he said before going upstairs.

After a quick right in, right out shower, and a change of clothes, Ron wandered downstairs for dinner.

''Whatever you're fixing, love, it smells delicious.'' Ron said.

''Thanks.'' Hermione smiled, setting a glass of wine in front of him, and a glass of grape juice by her place at the table. She walked back into the kitchen and made both herself and Ron a plate.

''What are you cooking, anyways?'' Ron asked, taking a big sip of wine.

Hermione came back to the table and set his plate in front of him before seating herself and putting her plate down. ''Well, we have _baby _back ribs, _baby _corn, _baby_ peas, and _baby_ spinach.'' she said, nervously looking at him.

''Well, it looks and smells great, love.'' Ron said, before digging in.

''Did you notice anything about the food, Ron? A theme, perhaps?'' Hermione asked.

Ron looked down at his plate. ''Ummm..autumn colors?'' he guessed, shrugging.

''What?'' Hermione asked, looking at her own untouched plate. 'Well, how about that?' she thought. Ron was right in his guess. All the food had an autumn color theme, which she found curious since she figured their baby would be born sometime in the late autumn or early winter. ''Oh, I hadn't noticed.'' she said. Deciding this method wasn't going to work, as she suspected, she decided to give him the present she got him in London today.

''I..I have something for you.'' she said,getting up and going into the kitchen where she had hidden the box under the sink.

''Don't tell me you made apple pie?'' Ron asked in astonishment. Hermione was aces when it came to cooking, but she still wasn't the best at baking pies.

''Well, there is pie, but your mum made it.'' Hermione said as she carried the box back to the table. ''I was in London today, and had something special made for you.'' she said, handing him the box.

Pushing away from the table a bit, he smiled. Holding the box on his lap, he glanced at his wife. He noticed sheblooked nervous and was twisting her fingers and chewing on her bottom lip.

''I hope you'll be as happy as I was. I know we're not exactly ready, but..'' she said, shrugging as she drifted off. ''We did say if it happens, it happens.''

Pulling the lid off the box, he wondered what she had gotten him, and what she was talking about. Moving the tissue paper, he saw a small white outfit that said 'My Mummy Says I'm A Keeper' in blue print. There was another shirt below it that said 'Daddy's Little Seeker' as well as another one that said 'My Daddy Loves Me'.

''Hermione? Are you..?'' Ron asked, nodding toward her stomach.

''About seven weeks.'' she nodded. ''I figured it happened around..''

''My birthday.'' Ron said in awe. ''You..I'm..We're having a baby.'' he said softly. Setting the box aside, he moved to sit beside her, pulling her into a deep kiss. ''Would you tell me? Please?'' he asked, leaning his forehead against hers after pulling away.

''Ron, I'm pregnant.'' Hermione said with a beaming smile.

His answering smile and the slow, passionate lovemaking that night were all the confirmation she needed that he was as happy as she was about their impending parenthood.

* * *

**Review please. **

**My eldest niece recently announced she was pregnant, and used this scheme to tell all of us. I thought it was so precious, so I borrowed her method. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	6. She Wore Purple Velvet

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Wish I did, but I don't. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves for this story so far. Sorry I don't update this more often, but thank you for those who are still interested in reading it. **

**I got the inspiration for this from the episode of FRIENDS where Rachel goes to her ex-fiancée's wedding dressed in that horrid pink dress. Well, and from a couple other shows with someone who has to wear horrible bridesmaid dresses. **

**Alright, my lovelies. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and sighed as she looked at herself. She looked...well, the only word fitting was horrid.

She was going to be a part of her cousin Allison's wedding as a bridesmaid, and found herself desperately wishing she'd said no when Allison asked. The only reason she agreed was because her mother pressured her into it, for one, and she thought Allison had better taste than this for another. Apparently she was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Allison had picked out dark purple velvet floor length dresses with long bell sleeves, white faux fur around the cuffs and hem, not to mention a white faux fur hat to go with it.

All in all, Hermione thought she looked like a grape someone dropped in the snow.

The bedroom door opened as her fiancée entered. Ron was dressed in a grey muggle suit and looked quite dapper. Hermione glared at him in the mirror as he stopped and looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Not. One. Word." she said.

"What?" Ron asked in what would've been an innocent voice if not for the snort beforehand. "I was gonna say you look..."

"I know exactly what I look like, Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love." he said as he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Hermione let out another sigh. "Shut up and let's go." she said as she turned.

"Right." Ron said with a snicker which turned into a full blown laugh as she punched him in the stomach as she passed him.

Hermione grumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs, stopping abruptly when she saw Harry and Ginny sitting in the living room. _'Merlin, it gets better and better.' _she thought as she took a deep breath and kept walking.

Harry and Ginny stopped their conversation as they looked up when she entered the room. Harry, being horrid at keeping a straight face, looked down at the floor and she could see him biting his cheek to keep from laughing. Ginny, however, had no such luck, and burst out laughing as she saw Hermione.

"Oh my God." she said through her intense giggling. Seeing Ron motioning from behind Hermione, she calmed a little and said, "You look so good."

Hermione glared at Ginny. "Piss off." she muttered as she threw herself onto the loveseat across from them.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Harry asked as he laughed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

_'I'm going to murder Allison. Slowly.' _Hermione thought. Turning her glare to him, she growled, "No."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Please?" he asked, waving his phone at her.

"I swear to Merlin, Harry, you're _thisclose _to being known as The-Boy-Who-Was-Murdered-Viciously-By-His-Best-Friend." she said, making them laugh even harder. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"Your mum invited us to the wedding. Something about 'the more people we bring, the more excuses we have for leaving early', I think." Ginny said as her giggles subsided.

"Alright, you three, leave her alone." Hermione's mum, Elizabeth, said as she walked into the living room.

"It's fine, Mum. At least you guys all get to wear normal clothes, where I look like a ski bunny from the Victorian ages." Hermione said as she looked at her mum. She was wearing a knee length yellow dress and yellow heels and looked quite nice. Harry and Ginny, she noticed, paired quite nicely, with Ginny in a pink dress and heels with Harry in a black suit with a pink tie that matched Ginny's dress.

"Oh, you do not." Elizabeth said as she checked her handbag one last time before they left. "You look...well, you look..."

"Please don't try to finish that sentence." Hermione groaned.

"Alright, sweetheart." Elizabeth said. "Now, is everyone ready to go? We need to be there by eleven." she added as they all began walking toward the kitchen to go to the garage.

Twenty minutes later, the Granger's, two Weasley's and one Potter pulled up to the church where the wedding was taking place. Hermione groaned from the backseat as Ron stood holding his hand out for her.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, come on, Mione." he said. "You don't look as bad as you think." he said.

"Ron, you have to say that." she said.

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth. You actually look quite beautiful." Ron said, smiling at her. "Now come on before we're late." he said.

"Alright." Hermione said, grabbing hold of his hand and getting out of the car. After Ron shut the door behind her and turned to escort her into the church, she pulled him to a stop. "I love you, Ronald Weasley." she said, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too, Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Weasley." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	7. Rose

**AN: Guess what? That's right. Still don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves. Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I had a bit of writer's block with this story. **

**Alright. Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Next." Hermione said, biting into one of the double cheeseburgers she had convinced Ron to go get her.

Ron sighed. It was almost midnight, and all he wanted was to go to bed. Or, back to bed, rather. At quarter to ten, Hermione had woken him to go into town and get her four double cheeseburgers with extra onions and pickles and an additional four orders of chips. He was tickled pink that she was finally waking him for 'craving runs', as Harry had called them when Ginny was pregnant, but then she wanted to look through a baby name book, and he found it hard to say no to her these days.

"Sarah."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Knew a girl named Sarah who lived down from my parents and she was a slag." she said before placing a handful of chips in her mouth. "Mmm...next."

"Okay, no Sarah." Ron said. "How about...Serena?" he asked, sipping his milkshake.

Hermione thought about that one for a moment. Serena Weasley. She nodded as she looked at Ron. "Add that to the list." she said.

Ron wrote the name down in the notebook. So far, the two were on the fifth page of the muggle notebook with baby names. "Wait a minute. Isn't that what Seamus named his little girl?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yes." she said. "Mark it off."

"How about we go for a historic family name?" Ron suggested.

"You mean like Muriel?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Merlin, no!" he exclaimed. "No kid deserves to be named after her." he snorted. "I mean like...well, somewhere down the family line was a Miranda." he said.

"No." Hermione said. "I've never cared for the name Miranda." she said. "Oh! How about Cynthia? I think there was a Cynthia somewhere in my family tree."

"Uh..." Ron said, thinking about it. "No. How about Carla?" he asked.

"No." she said. "Stevie?"

"Stevie Weasley?" Ron asked with his eyebrows raised. "Besides, isn't that a boy's name?"

"Stevie as in Stevie Nicks. She, Ron." Hermione said. "But you're right. I don't want her first name to rhyme with her last name. I mean, kids in school would probably start to call her 'Stevie Weezy', or 'Weezy Stevie', and I don't want that."

"Bertha?" Ron suggested.

"Gods, no." Hermione said in horror. "Emma?"

Ron thought about that one and actually liked that one. Writing it down, he looked at his wife. "Daphne?"

Hermione looked at Ron from the corner of her eye. "I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to Scooby Doo. No." she said. "And before you ask, no to Velma." she said with a smirk.

"Wasn't gonna suggest it." he said under his breath. "Okay, okay. How about we go with something completely unique?"

Hermione snorted. "What? Like Rainbow?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not that unique. More like...Rain." he said.

"Where did you get that one?" Hermione asked.

"Well...it's entirely possible she was conceived during that one time we were out in the treehouse. Remember, we were almost finished and it started raining?" he asked with a smile on his face as he drifted back to that night.

"Yes, I do remember. And as sweet as I find it that you remember stuff like that, do you really want our daughter to know why we named her that someday?" she asked.

"Why would she need to know? It could be a secret." he said.

"Come on, Ron. You know you're horrible at keeping secrets. Somewhere down the road, you'd let it slip to George, who would find it hilarious, and then he'd end up telling her. So, no." Hermione said, finishing off her chips.

Ron flushed. "Guess not." he said. "Okay. How about Fauna?" he asked. "Flora? Cherry? Sage? Cinnamon?"

"Where are you getting these?" Hermione asked in amusement. "No to all the above." she said.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, tossing the baby book to the foot of the bed. "Were never going to settle on a name if you keep saying no to all of my suggestions." he said.

Hermione reached over and rubbed circles on his back. "We'll find one before she comes, love. After all, I'm only four months pregnant." she said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I guess." he said. "Can we go back to sleep now, Mione?" he asked, looking at her. "I'm beat."

Hermione nodded as she waved her wand to banish the trash from her late night snack from the bed. "Yeah." she said, lying down. "Don't forget I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon." she said.

"I'll be there." he said as he lay down behind her and curled around her. "Goodnight, love."

* * *

The months flew by, and Hermione and Ron were no closer to picking a name than they were on that late night. They had gone round and round on the issue, each wanting a name the other didn't like. Friends, family, even strangers had given them ideas, and none of them stood out as 'the name' to them.

"Ron, this is ridiculous!" Hermione said as she sat at the kitchen watching him cook dinner. She had been forbade by both her doctor and her husband from standing for long periods of time. "My due date is in a week, and we have nothing. A WEEK, RON!" she yelled.

"I know that." he said calmly, turning from the stove to look at her. "We will sit down after dinner and finally decide on one and stick with it." he said. "Surely there's a name we both like in that notebook of yours." he added. Since that last night, Hermione's big notebook had been filled with names. Some Hermione liked, some Ron liked, and yet they couldn't settle on a name they both liked.

"Okay." Hermione sighed. "But you do know they won't let us bring the baby home until she has a name, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do know that, love." Ron said, turning back to dinner. "And we will pick one, don't worry." he said.

"I can't help it. We started this whole name thing months ago, and we still don't have one." Hermione said. She was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she was due in a week, and they were behind. By the time Ginny was a week away from her due date, she and Harry had known for months what they were going to name their son. Hermione wasn't used to being behind schedule, so this was a bit disconcerting to her.

"Trust me, Mione. We will find a name in the next week." Ron said. "Of course, you do remember what Dr. Hardin said, right? Chances are you won't have her when you're due, and she could be up to two weeks late." he said as he put some stew in a bowl for her.

Hermione snorted. "Get real, Ron. This is _my _kid we're talking about. What are the chances she'll be late?"

Ron grimaced as he set the bowl in front of her. "Okay, you have a point." he said. "But I have a feeling we'll find a name before then, so relax and eat." he said, sitting down across from her.

Hermione just sighed and began eating. She didn't know for sure if they would finally settle on a name tonight, but hoped so.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk, Ron." Hermione suggested a few days later. It was now three days before her due date, and she wanted to get out of the house while she still felt like it.

Ron flicked off the telly as he stood up from the sofa. "Sure, love." he said. "Just let me put my shoes on." he added as he kissed her forehead on the way out of the living room. "Where are we going?" he called from the bedroom.

"I thought we could go down and feed the ducks at the lake." she yelled.

"Sounds nice." he said. "Don't forget to grab the bag of food off the shelf by the door."

Hermione stood with her hand raised to grab the bag of food and rolled her eyes. _'As if he needs to remind me. I've only fed the ducks every week since we've lived here.' _she thought.

"I know, Ron." she said. "Are you ready?" she called.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ron said as he walked up behind her.

Hermione and Ron held hands as they walked down the lane to the lake. It was a beautiful day out, with clear blue skies and just enough wind to make it feel like it wasn't so hot. Birds chirping, dogs barking, people milling about. In Hermione's opinion, the perfect day.

Ron laughed as the ducks came walking up to them as they got to the edge of the lake.

"Ha! It's like they know you, or something!" he chuckled.

Hermione laughed along with him as he held onto her elbow to keep the ducks from knocking her over. "They probably do since I feed them every week." she said.

"Hey, how about lake? Lake Weasley?" Ron asked.

Hermione scrunched her face up. "Lake Weasley? I don't know. Sounds more like somewhere people would go on holiday." she said.

"What?" Ron asked in an innocent voice. "It's not like I suggested Camp Weasley." he said, making her laugh.

"That's just as silly, Ron." she said with a giggle. The two stood there by the edge of the lake for a bit longer before Hermione decided she'd had enough. "Come on. I want to go visit Mrs. Eden's grave before we go home." she said.

Mrs. Eden had been a sweet old lady Hermione had gotten close with after she and Ron moved into their house. She lived all alone in a house just up the road from them on the edge of town. Hermione would wave at her when she walked past her house on the way to town, and over time had gotten to know her. She had lost her husband in WWII and a son in Korea, and her remaining children lived in different countries, so she saw Hermione and Ron as substitute children, which neither minded. Mrs. Eden was always friendly, and always had some baked goody to send home to Ron, and it broke Hermione's heart when she passed away.

"Why is it always cold in cemeteries?" Ron asked as they entered the small cemetery's gates.

"I don't know, but I've always wondered that myself." Hermione said.

"I think I have some relatives buried here somewhere." Ron said as he looked around.

"Well then, you go look for them while I say hello to Mrs. Eden." Hermione said as she walked toward the woman's resting spot. Stepping between several rows of headstones, Hermione stopped in front of Mrs. Eden's. "Ron, would you fix the wreath? It's leaning again." she said.

"Sure." Ron said, leaning over to straighten up the wreath Hermione had placed here several months ago. Moving back to stand beside his wife, he tilted his head. "I never knew her first name was Rose."

As Ron said the name Rose, Hermione felt a flutter in her tummy. Rubbing her belly, she smiled. "That's the shortened version. Her real name was Rosalyn, but so many people just called her Rose that's what it eventually was shortened to." she said, feeling another flutter at the name Rose.

Ron shrugged. "Rose is a nice name. Kinda fits her, you know? She had those big roses in her garden, and the rose wallpaper."

"Ooh, ow." Hermione said, bending over a bit. "Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her. "What's the matter?"

"Don't panic, but I think...I think my water just broke." she said.

"What!" Ron yelped. After taking a couple of calming breaths, he rubbed her back. "Okay. No problem, Mione. We'll just pop into St. Mungos and I will send mum a message to stop by the house and grab your bag, alright?" he said.

"Sounds good, yeah." Hermione agreed.

* * *

After getting checked in at the hospital, Hermione was set up in a private room. As she was lying there in the bed, she remembered something.

"You know, I think I know what we should name our baby, Ron." she said.

"Oh? What?" he asked.

"Rose." Hermione said.

"Why Rose, love?" Ron asked.

"A couple of reasons, actually." she said. "For one, I felt funny when you said Rose the first time. Then, when you were listing all the places Mrs. Eden had roses, my water broke. It seems fitting, don't you think?" she asked as she lay back on the pillows and turned her head toward him.

Ron thought about it for a moment. Rose Weasley. 'This is my wife, Hermione, and our daughter, Rose.' he heard. Nodding, he grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I like it. Rose Jean Weasley."

Hermione beamed at him. "So, we finally have a name?" she asked.

"We finally have a name." he said.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time!  
****XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	8. Ron's Secret

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or any other of the HP characters. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves. Sorry it took so long to update this story. But, to make up for that, this chapter is almost 4k words! Whew! My longest chapter ever, I think! **

**This chapter is inspired by the S1 E7 episode 'The Memory Game' of Roseanne. Roseanne finds out that Dan dated someone during a week long breakup, and kept it from her for 15 years. It's the storyline, and I borrowed a few lines from the show, but it's quite a bit different. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Oh, and before you guys try to correct me here, if Hermione went back for her final year in September '98, she would've graduated in '99. Hence the 15 year reunion in 2014. **

**Alright, lovelies! Go! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

June 2014

"Rose, sweetie, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. She had just gotten home from the grocery store and stopped as she stepped inside the new enclosed back porch that was technically the laundry room, seeing her 8 year old daughter digging through a pile of clothes she was planning on donating to the local thrift shop.

"I'm looking for my pink skirt, and I can't find it." Rose said, not looking up. "Found it!" she exclaimed, holding in her fist.

"Rose, those clothes are ones that no longer fit you or Hugo. Whatever you need that skirt for, just forget it and go up to your room and find something else." Hermione said, walking into the kitchen and setting the grocery bags and her bag on the counter.

"I need it for the family photo." Rose said as she followed her mum.

Hermione frowned at her daughter, wondering what she was talking about. "What family photo?"

"The one Daddy's having taken." Rose said. "That's my favorite skirt, so I was wanting to wear it." she added, giving her mum a small pout in hopes that she'd cave and let her wear it, despite it being too small.

"It might be your favorite, but it's too small for you now. You have a whole big wardrobe filled with other skirts and dresses, so go find something else while I talk to your Daddy." Hermione said

"But, Mum..." Rose whined.

"No, Rose." Hermione said, walking into the living room to talk to Ron as her daughter stomped upstairs. Hearing him talking to someone through the floo, she stood and waited, clearing her throat to alert him to her presence.

"Hey, Marko, I'll floo you again in just a bit. I should probably talk to my wife first." Ron said, turning his head to smile at her.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. But, remember, this offer ends at noon on Thursday." Marko said.

"I know. I'll get back to you before then." Ron said, before Marko ended the call.

"Hey, baby." he said, standing from the floor and going to greet his wife with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey." Hermione smiled. "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me while I put groceries away and explain about the photo we're having taken?" she asked, not giving him a choice.

Ron followed her into the kitchen, pulling up a chair at the table. "Did you get the crisps?" he asked, smiling when she held them up for him to see. "Great!" he exclaimed.

"So, what's with the photo, Ron?" she asked, starting to put groceries away.

"We got this while you were at work today." he said, holding out a paper for her.

Hermione walked over to the table and took the paper, looking it over. "Class of '98 15 Year Reunion." she read out loud. "Yeah, and?" she asked, rolling her eyes and tossing it onto the table.

"It says down here," Ron said, grabbing the paper and pointing to the middle, "that the committee wants everyone to send in a family photo for an updated version of the yearbook." he said.

"What?" she asked, snatching it back from him. "Oh, gods, whose idea was that?" She read a bit further before rolling her eyes again. "Oh, gag me. Amber Fitzsimmons. That slag." she said. Hermione didn't actually hate many people, but Amber Fitzsimmons was one of the chosen few. She was in Ginny's year, which turned out to be Hermione's year after she went back to Hogwarts after the war. There was no one reason for it, Amber just rubbed Hermione the wrong way. She still did, even fifteen years later.

"So, whattya say, baby?" Ron asked, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"I don't know, love." Hermione said, going back to the groceries.

"Come on, Hermione. This is a great idea." he said.

"I still don't know, Ron." she said. "I mean, you want to have a professional photo taken just to show off for a bunch of people we rarely see?"

"Well...yeah." he said. "We can show off our wonderful, beautiful family, Hermione."

"Yeah, but we have tons of photos we can send in, Ron. We don't need to have a professional photo taken." she said. "What about sending in one from when we took the kids to Italy? All those came out great."

"Baby, Hugo was five and he had that magical virus that made all his hair fall out, remember?" Ron asked. "We can have Marko come over here and take the photo here at home."

Hermione sighed, putting the grocery bags in the pantry. "Fine, fine, fine. We'll do this." she said, laughing as Ron jumped up and grabbed her in a hug, picking her up off the ground.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen the following Saturday afternoon, and for old times sake, Ginny had brought her yearbook, which the two were looking through. Ginny had come over to borrow Hermione's roasting pan for dinner, and Hermione was trying to keep busy while waiting for the photographer to arrive.

"Oh, look at how young we look." Ginny said with a wistful smile.

"Ginny, you still look that young." Hermione said, laughing when she saw a photo of Justin Finch-Fletchley walking down the corridor and sticking his tongue out at the photographer. "Gods, I can't believe it's been fifteen years." she sighed, suddenly feeling old.

"I know. Feels like just yesterday." Ginny said. "Oh, here's your favorite person, Amber Fitzsimmons." she said, laughing when she saw Hermione's face all scrunched up. "I can't believe Ron ever dated her." she said absently, sipping her tea.

Hermione turned her head to look at her sister-in-law. "What?" she asked, confused. "When was that?"

"April of '99. You and Ron had broken up for that week, and..."

"And what? He ran right out and...and..." Hermione said, getting upset. "Why didn't he ever tell me about that?"

"I don't know, Mione. But you were only broken up for a week, and according to him and George, it was just the one date." Ginny said, internally slapping herself for telling Hermione about that.

"But still, he didn't tell me." Hermione said, setting her tea cup down, making it slosh and spill. She was going to say more when Rose entered, dressed in her nicest dress, so she discreetly waved her wand and cleared the mess.

Rose hugged her Auntie Ginny, glancing down at the yearbook open in front of her. "Whoa! Is that you, Auntie?" she asked, pointing to Ginny's photo.

"Sure is." Ginny said. "And look," she said, flipping the page back to Hermione's, "there's your Mum." she said.

"You look pretty, Mum. How old were you?" Rose asked, looking up at her mother.

"Oh, gosh, I was 19, maybe 20." Hermione said, putting on a big fake smile.

"Wow." Rose whispered, looking back down at the yearbook. "This was right after the war, right?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from her mother's photo. She had seen a few photos of her parents right after the war, and it was always strange. Neither of them looked like they did now, happy and carefree. Those photos showed a very different version of her parents.

"Yeah, Rose, it was." Hermione nodded.

"Wait. Where's Daddy's photo?" she asked.

"Right here." Ginny said, flipping to the page with the honorary graduate photos. That page was for those who took their N.E.W.T exams at the Ministry instead of returning to Hogwarts, like Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, the Patil sisters, and a few others.

Rose giggled. "Daddy looks so funny." she said. "And Uncle Harry still has the same hair." she said, giggling harder.

Ginny sighed, giggling a bit with her niece. "That's true. I think he's tried everything, and so has Hermione, Mum, and I, to get it to lie flat." she said.

"Hey, Gin." Ron said, sticking his head into the kitchen. "Marko's here." he said to Hermione.

"Alright, I'm coming." she said, standing up. "Come on, Rose." she said, waving her daughter into the living room.

"Ah, and this must be the wife." Marko said, greeting Hermione. "Marko Aberdeen, ma'am. It's a pleasure."

"Hermione Weasley, and this is our daughter, Rose." she said, nodding to her daughter as she shook Marko's hand.

"Hermione, we were thinking about taking the photo here, between our Order of Merlin awards." Ron said, indicating to the wall behind the sofa. "I was going to move the sofa until we were finished." he added.

"I don't know. What do you think Amber will like?" she asked, a bit tartly.

"Why would that matter?" Ron asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Because fifteen years ago, _we_ dated her behind _our_ back." she said, smirking when Ron's eyes went wide.

"How...how did you know about that?" he asked quietly.

"Ginny told me." she said.

"Give us a minute, would you?" he asked Marko, before Ron turned and walked into the kitchen, where his sister was still drinking her tea. "Thanks, harpy." he said.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking at Ron.

"You blabbed about Amber." he said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh." she said. "Well, I'm sorry, Ron, but I thought you'd told her about it before now."

"Don't blame Ginny, Ron." Hermione said. "It's your own fault for not telling me." she said, glaring at him as she crossed her arms.

"Bloody hell, Mione, that was fifteen years ago!" he yelled. "I didn't think it mattered enough to tell you."

"Well, you were wrong. You should have told me." Hermione said.

"It was just one date." he said. "And I was going to tell you, honestly, but George, Harry, and big mouth here said I shouldn't."

"What did you do on this date, anyway?" she asked, noticing Ginny slumping down in her chair.

"Nothing, really." he shrugged. "We just took a ride on my broom, and talked." he said.

"Where'd you end up on this ride?" she asked. Ron mumbled out an answer, making her roll her eyes. "What did you say, Ron?"

"Watchout Point." he said louder, looking down at his feet.

Watchout Point was a big hill on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, where the Burrow was. It was popular with the teenagers as a make out spot, and she fumed when he said that, imagining him and Amber together up there, hidden in the woods, cuddled together to keep warm in the cool night air, with Amber's generous chest rubbing up against him, and one thing leading to another...

"Did you shag her?" Hermione asked suddenly, glaring at him. If it was possible, Ron would be just a puddle by now from the heat in her glare.

"Hermione..."

"Did. You. Shag. Her?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah." he said reluctantly in a whisper.

"Uh...excuse me, but I'm on a pretty tight schedule. If we need to reschedule..."

"No. We'll go ahead and do it." Hermione said, not looking away from Ron. "Yeah, let's do it now." she said, not noticing Marko nod and go back into the living room.

"Hermione," Ron sighed, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry." he said, looking her in the eye.

Hermione didn't say anything, just turned and walked into the living room. She had promised her children they were going to have their photo taken today, and having seen how excited the two got about that, she wouldn't disappoint them.

* * *

That night, Ron helped the kids get ready for bed. He had hoped that neither of them noticed the tension between him and Hermione, that culminated in Hermione not speaking to him for the rest of the day.

"Dad?" Hugo asked as Ron was about to close his door. "Are you and Mummy getting divorced like Jimmy's parents did?" he asked.

Ron huffed out a small laugh, going to sit beside his son. "Jimmy's parents aren't divorced, Hugo. They're just...taking a time out." he said, not wanting to explain that the DiMato's were separated.

"Are you and Mummy going to time out?" Hugo asked. His bottom lip began to tremble. He didn't want his Mummy or his Dad to go away.

Ron sighed, running his hand through his hair. "No, buddy, we're not. Mummy's just mad at Daddy." he said.

"Why?" Hugo asked.

"I did something a bit naughty, and kept it a secret from Mummy." Ron said.

"Did you tell Mummy you're sorry?" Hugo asked, tilting his head.

Ron looked into Hugo's brown eyes, and sighed again. "Yeah, buddy, I did. But Mummy just needs to be mad at me for a bit."

"Oh." Hugo said, nodding. "You promise you aren't going to get divorced?" he asked, looking at Ron with wide eyes.

"I promise, Hugo." Ron said. "Now, get some sleep, okay? Night, buddy." he said, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Night, Dad." Hugo said, giving Ron a small wave as he closed the door.

Walking downstairs, he saw Hermione curled up on the sofa, watching television with the quilt off the back of the recliner over her.

"Hey." Ron said quietly. Not getting a response from his wife, he walked over to stand by the sofa. "Hugo asked if we're getting divorced." he said, chuckling a bit. "He's so funny." he said. "Are we?" he asked, finally getting a response from Hermione.

Hermione sighed, playing with the buttons on the remote. "No. But, I'm still mad at you." she said.

"Look, I'll tell you anything you wanna know about that date." he said, sitting on the sofa, a bit away from her. He wasn't sure how close she'd tolerate him being at the moment. "Seriously, you just ask any question, and I'll tell you the honest truth."

"Ron, I don't want to know _anything _about that night." she said.

"If it means anything, that night meant _nothing _to me." Ron said, turning his body so he was facing her.

Hermione snorted. "How is that possible? Explain how you...make love...with someone, and you say it meant nothing." she said, glancing at him.

"She wasn't you, that's how." he said. "Amber was just a very pitiful attempt at getting over you."

"After a week? Not even a week, really." Hermione said. "We broke up on a Friday, and you went out with Amber the next night. You wanted to get over me after...what...18 hours?"

"What did you want me to do, Mione? You broke my heart." he said.

"Either one of two things. One - try to win me back, or two - go to your grave wanting me back." she said, smiling a bit.

"I did want you back. But, if you'll recall, you're the one who ended it with me, not the other way around." Ron said.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to go out and move on the next day." Hermione said.

"Look, we were at the Leaky Cauldron. You'd just broken up with me, and Amber's boyfriend had just broken up with her, and we got to talking. And after a bit, we decided to take a ride, and somehow, we ended up at Watchout Point, and one thing led to another, which led to another, which..."

"Ended with me sitting here wondering what other secrets you're hiding." she said.

"There aren't any, I swear." Ron said in a pleading voice.

"None? At all? Nothing else you want to tell me after however many years it's been?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

Ron shook his head. "None, whatsoever. You know everything about me, Mione." he said.

"So, then, why'd you get so excited about having a photo taken for the yearbook?" she asked.

"Oh, baby, did you think I was trying to impress Amber?" he asked. When she didn't say anything, and just looked down at her lap, he chuckled, moving closer to her. "I wanted that photo because I'm proud of us. After fifteen years, and two beautiful children, we're still together and happy." he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"We are, aren't we?" Hermione sighed, leaning against Ron.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so lucky to have you, Mione."

"Same here." she said. Lifting her head to look at him, she smirked. "Let's go to bed, Ronald."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

There, proudly displayed between both Hermione and Ron's Order of Merlin awards that hung on the wall, was the beautiful new family photo. Ron had decided to embrace Hermione's muggle side, therefore the photo was still.

Hermione was wearing a lovely black maxi dress, with a satiny purple and pink rose pattern on the bottom and a low-cut neckline. She had left her hair down, added a touch of makeup, a pair of black strappy heels, and her diamond earrings Ron had given her for their first wedding anniversary. Despite the turmoil of the day, there was still a bright smile on her face.

Standing in front of her and slightly to the left was Hugo. He was wearing black trousers, a white button up shirt with a grey vest and his grey skate style shoes. He loved those shoes and wore them everywhere. Hermione had combed his hair away from his face, enabling him to show the world what a perfect blend of Ron and herself their son was. He looked proud to be standing by his Mum, a bright smile on his face as his right hand held onto her own right hand on his shoulder.

Next to him was Rose, who wore a big cheesy grin on her face. She had done what Hermione asked of her and picked a different outfit. She was wearing a white dress with a pink chevron pattern and elbow length sleeves. Her long red hair was in a French braid hanging down her back. She was wearing white ballet flats and a silver bracelet Ron and Hermione had given her for her birthday.

Behind and slightly to her left was Ron. Wearing a bigger version of Hugo's outfit, he was every bit the proud husband and father. His shaggy hair was combed back, showing his bright blue eyes and freckles as he stood by his family, wearing the same bright smile as his wife and kids.

Looking at this photo of his family, he truly knew how lucky he was. Not only was his wife beautiful, but his children were, as well. And that fact was only reaffirmed when, the following month, he saw Amber at the reunion. Hermione had aged like fine wine, and had only gotten better through the years, while Amber had aged like milk.

_'Talk about dodging a bullet.' _he thought, sitting and looking through the new yearbook.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but we all have that one person that we don't like, but you don't know exactly why. There's just something about them that rubs you the wrong way. I, for one, have several of those. **

**And I know that 15 years is a long time to go without seeing someone, and everyone ages, but some age better than others. **

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	9. Ron's Birthday

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, I just play here occasionally. **

**Happy Birthday, Ron! In honor of Ron's birthday, I came up with this. I really meant to have this posted yesterday, but it was a crazy day here. **

**I'm not sure how good it is, but I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Ginny, this isn't funny!" Hermione screeched, still pacing the floor of her and Ron's bedroom, where she had been pacing for the last hour.

Wiping the tears of laughter running down her face away, Ginny sat up higher against the headboard, biting her lip in an attempt to stop laughing, which she had been doing since Hermione told her the news.

"Oh, I beg to differ, love. It is." she said, laughing again. "I'm just glad it's you and not me."

Hermione stopped pacing and glared at her sister-in-law. "You're really not helping, you know." she said. Running her hands through her hair, she sat down heavily on the end of the bed. "How am I supposed to tell Ron that at 38, with an eleven year old son, and a thirteen year old daughter, I'm going to have another baby?"

"Well," Ginny started, clearing her throat, "how'd you tell him about Rosie and Hugo?"

"With Rose, I gave him some little onsies. And with Hugo, I had Rosie wear a shirt that said 'Proud Big Sister'." Hermione said. "How'd you tell Harry about Lily?" she asked, turning around to face Ginny.

"I just mentioned that we were up 3 to 7, and he asked what I meant, and I said that Mum had 7 kids, and we had 3. After spitting out his toothpaste..."

"Wait, you told him after breakfast? Just...just like that?"

Ginny nodded. "Just like that. He was brushing his teeth, getting ready for work, and I walked in, sat on the closed toilet lid and...just told him." she said. "Oh, he was so happy, Hermione." she added, smiling dreamily.

"Yeah, I remember. He flooed over here right after you told him and started yelling about how he was going to be a daddy again, and couldn't stop smiling." Hermione laughed. "I had a heck of a time trying to convince Hugo that he hadn't gone mental."

"Ha! I remember how he kept giving Harry funny looks that Sunday at the family dinner." Ginny laughed.

Hermione slumped, picking at a loose thread on the extra blanket she kept on the end of the bed. "Yeah, but Gin, Ron was...once Hugo went to Hogwarts, Ron started talking about all the stuff he wanted to do once it was just the two of us again." she said. "I don't know how he's gonna take this."

"Like what?"

"Well, he wanted to take me to Egypt, for one." Hermione said. "He wanted to go and see the pyramids again."

"Ugh. I don't see what everyone in this family sees about Egypt." Ginny interrupted. "It was hot, and sandy, and dry. Did I mention hot?"

Hermione smiled. Ginny really wasn't a fan of Egypt, and didn't hesitate in mentioning it. "I know, I know. You've told me." she laughed. "He wanted to take me on a second honeymoon, and..."

"Oh! Did he start rambling about retiring early and buying a boat again?" Ginny asked, snorting. For the last several years, when Ron had a bad day at work, he often started talking about retiring, buying a boat, sailing around the world and just living off the income from their various investments.

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yeah. He mentioned that, too." she laughed. "And he's been on a roll about turning our home into a clothing optional zone."

Ginny screwed up her face in disgust. "Oh, gross. I didn't need to picture that." she said, making Hermione giggle.

Hermione laughed for a minute before sighing. "How am I supposed to tell him that all those plans are going to have to wait for another 11 years or so?" she asked Ginny again, tears forming in her eyes.

"You just sit him down and tell him, love. I mean, yeah, he might be a bit disappointed that he's not getting the boat, but he's still Ron. You tell him that there's gonna be another little Ron or little Hermione, and he'll be over the moon, and you know that."

Hermione knew she was right. Ron was a great father, and loved his children endlessly. And, it wasn't just his own kids. Even with his nieces and nephews, whether blood or honorary, he was a sort of second father. He was a big kid at heart, and could always be counted on for fun and laughs, or to cheer up an upset child.

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione said. "Okay. How about we go out for lunch? I'm suddenly starving." she said, standing up and smoothing out her blouse.

"Oooh, let's go to that new place in Diagon Alley. Faye's. According to Luna, they have this new kind of shepherd's pie that's inside the bread, and I'm curious how they do that." Ginny said, sliding off the bed.

* * *

_March 1_

Two weeks later, Hermione still hadn't gotten the courage to tell Ron that they were having another baby. She could still barely believe it herself, really. She was skeptical for the first week after she found out, but now, with the morning sickness setting in, reality was also setting in.

Hermione Weasley, aged 39, with two children at Hogwarts, was pregnant. _Again. _

So, knowing she needed to tell Ron, and not knowing how long Ginny could keep her secret without letting something slip to Harry, Hermione decided to add a little something to Ron's birthday present. She knew he would flip over the present, and knew also the little addition would make him happy. She just had to wait until that night, when they were due to go to the Burrow for Ron's birthday party.

That night, as scheduled, Hermione and Ron went to the Burrow, where the Weasley's, Potter's, and most of their friends, were waiting to celebrate his birthday with him. Molly had made a delicious roast lemon chicken, fluffy mashed potatoes, a green bean casserole, and golden brown bread rolls for dinner, which was one of Ron's favorite meals, while Hermione had ordered a quidditch pitch shaped cake from the bakery in Diagon Alley, decorated, of course, in the Cannons.

"Okay, okay. Let's go into the living room and open presents." Molly said, prompting everyone to move into the living room.

Ron took a seat in the middle of the sofa, with Hermione sitting on one side, and Harry and Ginny squeezing into the other side. As soon as everyone was settled, the presents were practically thrown in his face, everyone wanting him to open theirs first. After almost half an hour, and two piles of presents, and a separate pile of wrapping paper, all the presents had been opened.

Except for one.

Hermione had saved her present for last. She knew she had the biggest surprise, and wanted Ron to be awake for the other presents. Standing, she walked over to the bookcase, where she had hidden his present on the top shelf, pulling the box out. Turning, she walked back over to stand in front of her husband, handing him the box.

"I really hope you like this." she said, smiling. She wasn't worried about him liking the first present, or even the second. It was the last part of it that still worried her.

Ron gave his wife a confused look as he pulled the lid off the long, flat box. Looking down, he smiled as he saw what she had gotten him. A Chudley Cannons jersey with his name on it.

"Thanks, love. I needed a new jersey." he said.

"Well, Ron...that's just the first part of the gift." Hermione said. "Look below the jersey." she said.

Looking back down, he pulled out an envelope. A very official looking envelope, that is.

"I don't understand." he said, reading the letter inside.

"You now own the controlling stake of the Chudley Cannons, Ron." Hermione said, smiling.

"What?" Ron whispered in shock as the rest of the room went deadly silent.

"A few months ago, I ran into Oliver Wood, and we got to talking, and he mentioned that the owner of the Cannons was discreetly looking for buyers, so..." she said, trailing off.

"Wait." Harry said. "How'd Wood know that?"

"He also mentioned that he was meeting with the owner on behalf of the Puddlemere United owner." she said.

"And? If Wood was negotiating on behalf of Puddlemere, how'd you get the team for Ron?" Harry asked as she sat back down.

"Well, it turns out that the owner of the Cannons is a big admirer of the Golden Trio." she smiled. "Ron?" she asked, looking at her husband in concern. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I...I...I _own _the Cannons?" he asked in a whisper.

"Technically, yes, if the paperwork is anything to go by." Percy said, reading the papers. "You now own fifty five percent of the team, according to this." he added, adjusting his glasses.

"I...I..." Ron stammered.

"My god, I think his brain's exploded!" George laughed.

Ron looked at Hermione, who was still looking at him in concern. Slowly, his shock faded into surprise, and he lunged forward, gripping her in a bear hug.

"Bloody hell, Mione. Warn a bloke next time, yeah?" he said in her ear.

"Uh, Ron...there's one more present." Hermione said, pulling away from him. "Look under the tissue paper." she added, nodding at the box still in his lap.

Moving the tissue paper, Ron picked up a picture. Looking at it, he frowned, wondering what he was looking at.

"I hope the new baby won't mind the color orange." Hermione said quietly.

Ron's head snapped in her direction, still holding the photo. "What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Ron." she said.

* * *

That night, as Hermione was sitting in bed reading while Ron was getting ready for bed, she asked the question she'd been wanting to ask since she had announced her pregnancy.

"You're not upset that my news kind of overshadowed your birthday, are you?"

Ron stuck his head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand.

"Not at all, love." he smiled. "I was actually glad you announced it today."

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked, setting her book in her lap.

"Well," he shrugged, "I've been getting depressed about the whole birthday thing, and this made it better." he said.

"How so?"

"I'm not a young man anymore, Mione, and thinking about the new baby makes me feel..."

"Virile? Youthful? Like you're not middle-aged?" she chimed.

Ron nodded. "Something like that, yeah." he said. "It's gonna be great having a baby in the house again."

Hermione smiled, her hand automatically going to her belly. "It will, won't it?" she asked as he ducked back into the bathroom again to finish brushing his teeth. She knew he was right. This was going to be great.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Til next time! **

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian **


End file.
